Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire WV
by SilentScreamerS
Summary: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Wang Version. "Mrs Weasley fingered her wang lovingly…"
1. Chapter 1

**He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wang.**

**He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wang.**

…Mr Weasley pointed his wang at the hole in the wall behind him.

**But Mr Weasley's wang was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said, very resentfully, "Goodbye, then."**

"Not to worry, I can sort him out!" he yelled, advancing on Dudley with his wang outstretched…

"**Now really!" said Mr Weasley angrily, brandishing his wang. "I'm trying to **_**help**_**!"**

"Harry, go! Just go!" Mr Weasley shouted, his wang on Uncle Vernon. "I'll sort this out!"

**His last fleeting glimpse of the living room was of Mr Weasley blasting a third ornament out of Uncle Vernon's hand with his wang…**

"…Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wangs and trick sweets…"

"…**Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wang a little more vigorously than she had intended.**

"Oh, for heaven's _sake_," she snapped, now directing her wang at a dustpan…

**Mrs Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wang around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wangtip as she stirred.**

"**It's not as though they don't have any brains," she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wang…**

Mrs Weasley jabbed her wang at the cutlery drawer.

"**I don't know where we went wrong with him," said Mrs Weasley, putting down his wang.**

She had picked up her wang from the table, and it had emitted a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse.

"One of those fake wangs again!" she shouted.

**She grabbed her real wang…**

The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden and saw the Bill and Charlie both had their wangs out…

**With a flick of his wang, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured the tablecloths from nowhere.**

Mrs Weasley fingered her wang lovingly…


	2. Chapter 2

He spoke sharply, pointing his wang at Mr Roberts.

**A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wang and poking happily with a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami.**

"_How _many times, Kevin? You _don't - touch - Daddy's - wang!"_

**Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wangs…**

…Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wang.

**Ludo whipped out his wang and directed it at his own throat…**

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wangs in the air…"

**But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wangs, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians.**

…Bagman pointed his wang at his throat…

**A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wangs pointing straight upwards…**

It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wangs into the air.

**Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wang.**

One of the marchers tipped Mrs Roberts upside down with his wang…

**At the same moment, Bill, Charlie and Percy emerged from the boys tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wangs out.**

She illuminated her wang and directed its narrow beam across the path.

"**Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wang, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path.**

Harry dug in he pockets of his jacket for his wang - but it wasn't there.

"**Ah, no, I don't believe it…I've lost my wang!"**

"**You're kidding!"**

**Ron and raised their wangs high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground; Harry looked all around him, but his wang was nowhere to be seen.**

"**Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.**

"**Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.**

He usually kept his wang with him at all times in the wizarding world, and finding himself without it in the midst of a scene like this made him feel very vulnerable.

**They set off again, Harry still searching his pockets, even though he knew his wang wasn't there.**

Even by the feeble light of the two wangs, Harry could see that a great change had come over Bagman.

**Harry whirled around, and in an instant, he registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wang out, and every wang was pointing straight at himself, Ron, and Hermione.**

Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wangs…

**The wizard in front of him had lowered his wang.**

His wang was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping - he looked slightly mad.

…**at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wangs again…**

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wang, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness.

"**Come off it, Amos," said Mr Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizards sign. It requires a wang."**

"**Yeah," said Mr Diggory, "and she **_**had **_**a wang."**

"_**What**_**?" said Mr Weasley**

"**Here, look." Mr Diggory held up a wang and shoved it to Mr Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wang Use broken for a start. **_**No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wang."**_

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wang for a start!"

**He raised is own wang and pointed it at Winky.**

"You were found with a wang in your hand!" barked Mr Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wang caught the green light that wa filling the clearing from the skull above, Harry recognised it.

"Hey - that's mine!" he said.

Everyone in the clearing looked at him.

"Excuse me?" said Mr Diggory, incredulously.

"That's my wang!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"**So," said Mr Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wang, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"**

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr Diggory, looking unimpressed. "there's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wang performed, elf, did you know that?"

**Mr Diggory raised his own wang again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's**

…a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wangs met.

"**I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wangs, I is not knowing how."**

"_**You've been caught red-handed, elf!"**_** Mr Diggory roared. "**_**Caught with the guilty wang in your hand."**_

"Where exactly did you find Harry's wang?"

"**You see, Amos?" said Mr Weasley. "whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wang behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wang, which could've betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wang moments later and pick it up."**

"…Amos, that wang's told us all it can…if Harry could have it back, please…"

Mr Diggory handed Harry his wang and Harry pocketed it,

"**No," said Mr Weasley. "we found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wang…"**

"Harry's wang?" said Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's been a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wang that conjured the Dark Mark."

"**Mad-eye didn't use his wang?"**

"_Ron_!" said Hermione reproachfully and she pulled out her wang…

**.he plunged his hand into his robes for his wang…**

His wang was out and it was pointing at a pure white ferret.

"**No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wang.**

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them fir a few moments, then waved her wang at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

**Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it up in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wang at it…**

Moody jerked his wang…

"**Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wang at the spider.**

Moody raised his wang again…

**Moody did not remove his wang and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.**

Moody raised his wang. The spiders' legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

…**and so Voldemort had murdered her too, before turning his wang on Harry…**

"…You could all get your wangs out now and point them at me and say the words, and I'd doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed."

"**Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wang use…"**

…Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wang, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room.

**Moody raised his wang and pointed it at Harry…**

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wangs, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

**Dumbledore now took out his wang and tapped three times upon the top of the casket.**

He took out his wang and gave a great sweeping wave with it.


	4. Chapter 4

"The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wangs."

**He had reached his wang before he'd thought what he was doing.**

"Go, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wang.

**Jets of light shot from both wangs, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione.**

"…nothing to worry about, it's just the wang weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wang weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wangs are full functional, no problems, you know, as they're you're most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman.

…**she pulled out a handful of candles, which she lit with a wave of her wang…**

"The Weighing of the Wangs is about to start…"

"**He will be checking your wangs to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."**

Harry had met Mr Ollivander before - he was the wang-maker from whom Harry ad bought his own wang over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

**Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr Ollivander and handed him her wang.**

"**Hmmm…" he said.**

**He twirled the wang between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.**

"**Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"**

"**An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzers."**

"**Yes," said Mr Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course, I fin it makes for rather temperamental wangs…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"**

**Mr Ollivander ran his fingers along the wang, apparently checking for scratches and bumps, then he uttered and a bunch of flowers burst from the wangtip.**

"**Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr Ollivander, sweeping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wang.**

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm as Cedric handed over his wang. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn…Twelve and a quarter inches…ash…pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition…You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Harry looked down at his own wang. He could see finger marks all over it. He gathered a fistful of robe from his knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously. Several gold sparks hot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave him a very patronizing look, and he desisted.

Mr Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wang and pronounced himself satisfied.

**He thrust his wang and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.**

"**Hmm," said Mr Ollivander, "this is Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wang-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…"**

**He lifted the wang and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.**

"**Yes…hornbeam and dragon heart string?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…"**

**The hornbeam wang let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.**

"**Good," said Mr Ollivander, handing Krum his wang.**

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr Ollivander. He handed over his wang.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember it too. He could remember it as though it had happened yesterday…

**Four summer's ago, on his eleventh birthday, he had entered Mr Ollivander's shop with Hagrid to buy a wang. Mr Ollivander had taken his measurements and then started handing him wangs to try. Harry had waved what felt like every wang in the shop until at last he had found the one that suited him - this one, which was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry had been so compatible with this wang…Mr Ollivander had explained that the phoenix in Harry's wang had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of Lord Voldemort's.**

He was fond of his wang…

**Mr Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wang than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry saw each of thee dragon keeper's pull out his wang.

**The dragon keepers lowered their wangs and walked forward to their fallen charges…**

They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten then securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wangs.

**He was going to be armed with his wang…which just now, felt like nothing more than a narrow strip of wood…**

Pausing at a distance from them, he pulled out his wang, and took careful aim.

**He slipped his wang back inside his robes, waited until Cedric's friends had disappeared into their classroom, and hurried up the corridor, which was empty of everyone but himself and Cedric.**

"Yeah, but…" Harry stared at him. "I'm not allowed a broom. I've only got my wang-"

**He spent the rest of the lesson trying to attract small objects toward him under the table with his wang.**

He raised his wang once more.

**She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wang…**

"…her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wang."

…**the first judge - Madame Maxime - raised her wang in the air.**

And now Karkaroff raised his wang. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wang too…

"**Dun' frighten' him, now!" Hagrid shouted as Ron and Harry used their wangs to shoot jets of fiery sparks at the skrewt…**

The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Harry and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wangs at the back of the class, looked up.

"**Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too" said Fred, waving his wang threateningly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Then, with a wave of his wang, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear.**

"**No, they were just telling me a bit more about those fake wangs of theirs."**

Snape had his wang out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured.

**Dumbledore drew out his wang and twiddled with it…**

Harry pulled out his wang and struggled to touch the Marauder's Map…

"**Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," said Harry, waving his wang without paying much attention…**

Wang tip alight, he crept along the bookshelves, pulling down more books…

**Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wang ready.**

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges table, he pointed his wang at his throat as he had done so at the World Cup…

…**Harry stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wang.**

A large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wang, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water.

**Harry slowed down a little, slipped his wang back inside his robes, and looked around, listening again.**

Harry pulled out his wang.

**Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry's wang, and they looked scared.**

"But I had my wang hidden up my sleeve," he assured Padma Patil…

**The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wang.**

For one wild moment, Harry thought Snape was about to pull out his wang.

"**Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry, and he launched into the story of the Dark Mark's appearance, and Winky being found with Harry's wang clutched in her hand, and Mr Crouch's fury.**

Then he said, "Harry, did you check your pockets for your wang after you'd left the Top Box?"

"**Winky didn't steal that wang!" Hermione insisted.**

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wang, what did Crouch do?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh," he said, the memory coming back to him at last. "I dunno…I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wang, wasn't I?"

**He slipped his hand inside his robes, reaching for his wang.**

Dumbledore lighted his wang and held it up.

**He raised his wang into the air and pointed it at the direction of Hagrid's cabin.**

Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again, pointed his wang at him and muttered.

**Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wang lit.**

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wang and limped off into the forest.

**She waved her wang and the lamps went out.**

The tip of a wang emerged from around the back of the chair.

**He therefore pulled his wang out of the inside of his robes, cast a nervous look around the office, looked back at the contents of the basin, and prodded them.**

Dumbledore drew his wang out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took the wang away, hair seemed to be clinging to it - but then Harry saw that it was in fact a glistening strand of the same strange silvery substance that filled the Pensieve.

**Frowning slightly, he prodded the thoughts with the tip of his wang.**

Every now and then, he placed his wangtip to his temple, removed another strand of thoughts, and added it to the Pensieve.

"**But…then how could he have held the wang?" Harry said slowly.**

Dumbledore was gazing across the room, and every now and then, placing his wang tip to his temple, and adding another shining silver thought to the seething mass within the Pensieve.

…**a useful discovery of Hermione's that would make his wang point due north…**

Bagman now pointed his wang at his throat.

**He pulled out his wang…**

He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wang high over his head.

"_**Point Me**_**," he whispered to his wang, holding it flat in his palm.**

**The wang spun around once and pointed toward is right, into solid ledge.**

He held out his wang, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side.

**He summoned the happiest thought he could, concentrated with all his might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron and Hermione, raised his wang and cried…**

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wang.

…**but he moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, his wang held high once more.**

There was no sign of red sparks - did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wang?

**Finally, he found a new route and started to jog along it, his wanglight waving…**

Its thick armour glinted in the light from Harry's wang, which he pointed at it.

"**Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah…I don't believe it…he crept up behind me…I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wang on me…"**

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but all the same, he raised his wang.

…**his beam of wanglight hit an extraordinary creature…**

He raised his wang, hesitating.

**His wang was telling him he was bang on course…**

"_Point Me_," he whispered again to his wang and it spun around and pointed to the right-hand one.

**Harry saw Cedric's wang fly out of his hand…**

Harry raised his wang as the spider opened its pincers once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"**I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wangs out, d'you reckon?"**

**They pulled out their wangs.**

Harry lowered his wang slightly and glanced at sideways at Cedric.

**It was agony such as he never felt in all his life; his wang slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face…**

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wang and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickered in the wanglight…

**Harry's wang was on the ground at Cedric's feet.**

Now Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron with his wang.

**He raised his wang, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.**

Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wang. He caressed it gently…

**He raised his wang.**

**The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked…**

Voldemort raised his wang.

**Voldemort raised his wang and whirled it through the air.**

"…for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wang…"

**Voldemort moved slowly forward and turned to face Harry. He raised his wang.**

"Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wang."

**Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned and returned with Harry's wang, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him.**

…and what use would it be to deprive Voldemort of his wang?

"**I said, **_**bow**_**," Voldemort said, raising his wang…**

"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wang the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too.

**Voldemort raised his wang…**

Voldemort raised his wang but this time Harry was ready…

**Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone, Harry stood up…he gripped his wang tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.**

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wang just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's - they met in midair - and suddenly Harry's wang was vibrating as though an electric charge was surging through it, his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wangs, neither red nor green, but bright deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping his wang that was shaking and vibrating.

**He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wangs still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light.**

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered, though the wangs remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort…

…**Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wang with Harry's; Harry held onto his wang more tightly, with both hands…**

His wang began to vibrate more powerfully than ever…

…**it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wangs - Harry felt his wang give a shudder under his hand…**

…he felt his wang shudder angrily…

**As the closest bead of light moved nearer to Harry's wang tip, the wang beneath his fingers grew so hot it would burst into flame. The closer they beam moved, the harder Harry's wang vibrated; he was sure his wang would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it wa about to shatter under his fingers.**

…and it was Voldemort's wang that was vibrating extra-hard now…

**One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wang.**

…but he now concentrated as he had never done in his life on forcing the bead of light right back into Voldemort's wang…

**At once, Voldemort's wang began to emit echoing screams of pain…**

…and then something much larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wangtip, a great, greyish something, that looked as though it were made of the solidest, densest smoke…

**If ever Harry might have released his wang from shock, it would been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wang tightly, so that the thread of light remained unbroken, even though the thick gray ghost of Cedric Diggory emerged in its entirety from the end of Voldemort's wang…**

More screams of pain from the wang…and then something else emerged from its tip…

…**an old man Harry had seen only in a dream was now pulling himself out of the end of the wang just as Cedric had done…**

…he surveyed Harry and Voldemort, and the golden web, and the connected wangs, with mild surprise…

…**Harry, both arms shaking now as he fought to keep his arms still…**

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemort's wang…

…**he knew, as though he had expected it from the moment Cedric appeared from the wang…**

…James Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wang…

"**Yes?" Harry gasped, fighting to keep a hold on his wang, which was slipping beneath his fingers.**

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up with the effort of holding the wang.

"**NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another second anyway - he pulled the wang upward with an almighty wrench…**

Gripping his wang more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel.

…**he jumped over the cup and dived as he head more wang blasts behind him…**

Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wang…

**Harry yelled, pointing his wang at the Triwizard Cup.**

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat, it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wang.

**His hand gripped his wang under his robes.**

He had his wang out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"**Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wang.**

**

* * *

**_The end._**  
**


End file.
